


¿Quién se come el pastel?

by AranelDoUrden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute Kids, Family, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranelDoUrden/pseuds/AranelDoUrden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una fiesta, dos niños, un gato. Y un solo pastel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Quién se come el pastel?

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Quién se come el pastel? by Aranel Do´Urden is licensed under a Creative Commons Reconocimiento-NoComercial-SinObraDerivada 4.0 Internacional License.

El niño intento coger el pastel, era de sus favoritos y su madre lo sabia, por eso estaba en un lugar tan alto, de puntillas en el taburete de altura insuficiente apenas rozaba el borde superior de la alacena.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la cocina se abría y entraba una niña de negro pelo revuelto, y el adorado gato persa de su madre lleno de barro en los brazos.

-¿Qué haces Michel?

-Coger un trozo de tarta.

-Pero mama dijo que la tarta era para esta tarde Michel.

-Yo quiero el trozo ahora.

La niña se sentó y empezó a acariciar al felino, el gato, silencioso por estar acostumbrado a los tratos de la pequeña, simplemente se intento escapar un par de veces.

-¿Me darías un trozo cuando cojas el tuyo Michel?

-Si no dices nada.

-Vale, iré a por el primo Gabriel.

-Te he dicho que te daré el trozo si no dices nada-recordó su hermano.

-Pero Michel, tu no llegas, si llamo al primo Gabriel podrá coger la tarta y nos la podremos comer.

-Gabriel le dirá a mama que nos estamos comiendo la tarta.

-Si le das un trozo no se lo dirá a mama Michel.

El mayor suspiro ante la extraña lógica que esgrimía la pequeña, dejo de estirarse y se agarro a los picaportes de la alacena girando la cabeza.

Su hermanita le miraba con cara de no entender nada, sus razonamientos eran, para su corta edad de siete años, bastante validos, todo el mundo decía que era muy inteligente y acababa de demostrarlo.

Su hermano mayor no era tan alto como debería ser un hermano mayor, por lo que se debería pedir ayuda a alguien que si lo era, en este caso su primo Gabriel.

-¿Me llamas pequeño?

-No Michel, solo digo que tu no llegas a la parte superior de la alacena donde esta la tarta de mama.

-Me consideras bajo y por eso quieres llamar a Gabriel.

-Michel tu no llegas, Gabriel sí.

-Bajo, eso es lo que soy.

La velocidad de pensamiento de un niño era muy superior a un adulto.

Ariadna se dio cuenta que su adorado hermano mayor pensaba que se había metido con él, eso significaba que se podía quedar sin trozo de tarta.

-Michel eres bajo para la altura en la que esta la tarta de mama, Gabriel tiene la altura necesaria para cogerla.

-Pero me sigues llamando bajo.

-Quédate con el trozo más grande ¡Pero no eres bajo!

Los ojos implorantes de la pequeña consentida le hicieron perder la partida que siempre intentaba ganar, se volvió a poner de puntillas sobre el taburete y siguió con el intento, tras unos minutos soltó un gritito de excitación, rozaba la delicada blonda de tela que tan poco caso hacían.

-¿Qué pasa Michel?

-La tengo.

-Date prisa Michel

-Tengo la blonda... la estoy rozando con los dedos.

-Michel date prisa.

-¿No me has oído? La rozo con los dedos.

-Por eso Michel, tira.

-Pero me caería-murmuro con miedo.

-No pasa nada Michel, yo sujeto el taburete.

La niña soltó al gato que se quedo allí mismo, sujeto las patas del precario taburete con toda la fuerza que sus diminutas manitas la permitían y miro a su adorado hermano, él la devolvió la mirada inseguro pero la resolución de su hermana le devolvió la confianza, ¿Había venido a por un trozo anticipado de tarta, no? Pues que hacia dudando, él quería el trozo y lo obtendría, la altura no era superior a la del muro del jardín y ese lo saltaba todos los días para coger un par de manzanas del huerto de Jonny, su cascarrabias vecino.

Volvió a estirarse haciendo que la banqueta temblase y su hermana se esforzase aun más en sujetarlo.

-Casi...

Un nuevo temblor le hizo mirar hacia abajo.

-¿Ariadna sujetas o miras a “Nube”?

-Sujeto Michel.

Tras varios tirones verdaderamente fuertes y varios sustos al sentir que el taburete se movía logro asomar una pequeña parte de la blonda por el borde, pero Michel ya se relamía de anticipación. La tarta era de frutos del bosque y nata; arándanos, fresas silvestres, frambuesas, moras... el esponjoso bizcocho rojo no se veía tras la abundante capa de nata montada y era eso lo que más les gustaba, la explosión de sabor tras la cremosidad.

-Ya la tenemos. Es de nuestras favoritas.

-Kyaaaa entonces tiene que estar deliciosa ¿No Michel?

-...dadme un minuto y llevo la bandeja de pasteles... sí, están fuera... ¿Dónde?...en el jardín cariño... cuando los tengas a todos llevaré la tarta...

Alertados por lo que escucharon cada uno corrió a esconderse.

O lo intentaron.

Michel trato de empujar la tarta con las manos pringándoselas con nata, el cambio de dirección hizo que el taburete perdiese pie en una de las cuatro patas.

Ariadna se agacho para coger al gato y esconderlo en el tambor de la lavadora, donde fuese, menos verlo su madre.

La señora abrió la puerta en el instante en que el niño caía de la alacena al suelo y esta empezaba a temblar haciendo que la pesada tarta empezase a perder pie como la infortunada banqueta, la pequeña soltaba al gato que intentaba huir y...

¡PLOF!

-¡MIAUUUUU!

Carla dio un respingo al ver la escena, sus hijos y el gato acababan de aparecer.

Michel se sujetaba la cabeza allí donde le saldría un chichón en breve, las manos llenas de nata manchaban el pelo rebelde del niño, Ariadna, de pie, mantenía las manos tras la espalda, y “Nube”...

El pobre animal estaba cubierto de barro y tarta a partes iguales, medio aplastado bajo los restos de un suculento postre era el único que lo disfrutaba al lamerse con fruición las partes del pelaje donde las frutas del bosque habían esparcido su jugo.

-Bueno-dijo Carla al ver a sus hijos-al menos alguien disfrutara de la tarta.


End file.
